In the art of personal fluids containers for juices, milk, water, or beverages, there are generally two different types of carton designs used in the marketplace. The first type of carton consist of a fully sealed carton with a weakened portion somewhere on its surface. A drinking straw, which is usually provided with such containers, is wrapped in a breakable cover which is fixed to the carton. To drink out of the container, the user must first remove the straw from the wrapping and then push the straw against the weakened part on the carton to access the fluid in the container. Some of the problems with these cartons is that the straw can become jarred from the carton, it can be difficult to break through the weakened part, or, since the weakened part and the straw are usually quite slender so as to save space, the flow of the fluid out of the container is restricted.
The second type of carton is one usually used for milk or inward to seal the carton. Although these type of cartons allow for a generally unrestricted fluid flow, they can be difficult to inward to seal the carton. Although these types of cartons allow for a generally unrestricted fluid flow, they can be difficult to open when the flaps, which make up the gable-like structure, become soggy and/or deformed. In addition, when the carton falls over with the spout open, the fluid inside the container is not blocked from pouring out. Another disadvantage to this type of container is that the pouring spout is at the top of the container, therefore, the sediment at the bottom of the container, in the case of fruit juices, has difficulty pouring out.